Lloyd Garmadon
Lloyd is the Green Ninja, Golden Ninja, and Master of Energy. He is Also the Son of Garmadon. History Lloyd was one of the ninja who traveled back in time to stop Ronin. After the Ninja's powers were stolen by the Obsidian Glave they tried to stop Ronin and the Time Ninja. Their actions unintentionally released Morro, who posessed Lloyd. Eventually, thanks to Nya, Lloyd was freed of Morro's posession. Eventually to stop Morro, Lloyd joined the team that headed back to the timeline where the Overlord reigned. They brought him to the present to challenge Morro. After the Overlord was destroyed, Morro became a human again and the sensei of Lloyd's students. After Nadakhan rose and turned Jay to his cause, Lloyd and the others rushed to Tiger Widow Island to claim the Sword of Souls. Nadakhan won, and stole Lloyd's soul. The others recombined their powers into that of the Golden Ninja's and gave them to Lloyd, broke free, and trapped Nadakhan in the Sword of Souls. During the Realm Wars, Yang assigned Samukai to fight Lloyd. Lloyd was re-posessed by Morro in the X-Cave, and was banished by Yang in the Machine to the Underworld where he met Jay and prepared to fight Samukai and Pythor. In A Splinter in Time, Lloyd does not do much. Later in the season he makes a fusion dragon with Cole. He also shoots an energy blast at the iron doom to try and stop it... okay he does not do much. In the Twilight Sands, Lloyd accidentally reawakens Kebechet, the daughter of Anubis while exploring a tomb. Lloyd later returns to the tomb with Jay to find Aneb. They try and trap him in there, but they escape. Eventually at the Ninjago Meusam of History, Lloyd loses his hand to Aneb. It get's replaces with a hook. He then temporarily leaves the group. He has a weird dream, and awakens to see a plane. Using the plane he helps fight off flying Pharaoh things. At the temple of Anubis, Anubis is reawoken, and kills Lloyd. Lloyd wakes up in the lands of the gods, and after hearing the origin of Anubis, returns to the living, and defeats Anubis. He then decides to stay along the living. In The Son's of Garmadon, Lloyd de Personality To be added Appearance Body As a child, he would have a miniature body with shorter legs. In "Child's Play", the effects of the Tomorrow's Tea would alter Lloyd's aging, giving him long, blond tousled hair. He would have longer legs, and be the same size as the other ninja. The season where Lloyd's appearance changed the most was "Twilight Sands". Lloyd's hand was cut off during the season, but Kai and Ray replaced it with a black metal hook. At the end of the season, Lloyd was killed, but brought back to life back the gods. Lloyd now has green eyes and brown arched eyebrows. Since a mentioned attack between "Father and Son" and "New Creation", Lloyd's hand now rapidly changes because of his Golden Powers. Attire As a child, he wore black clothing, a purple sash around his waist, with white rib-like markings on his shirt, resembling the appearance of his father, Lord Garmadon. However, the illusion is negated by Lloyd's normal-looking face and hands, as well as the small green number "5" on the upper left side of his shirt. While leaving Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, Lloyd stole a black hood and cape to make his outfit look more menacing. After moving in with the Ninja, he wore it periodically, primarily during his time in the Serpentine's captivity. When his destiny as the Green Ninja was revealed, Lloyd mainly wore the Green Ninja's gi. Lloyd had gone through several other gis, incuding: * Zen Extreme Gi: The Green Ninja suit with a three-pronged piece on the mask and "gun-metal armor" (as Dan calls it.) * Elemental Gi: The suit retains the hood and shoulder pad of the Zen suit, but the gi is mostly black, with their corresponding color used for details. Lloyd's new suit changes his headpiece and shoulder pads from silver and grey to gold. * Ultimate Spinjitzu Master Gi: Lloyd's Elemental Gi but with an all-golden suit, with green details. * Appearances To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Elemental Masters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Gods Category:Curse of Morro Characters Category:Piracy Characters Category:Realm Wars Characters Category:Splinter in Time Characters Category:Twilight Sands Characters